


A Little Undone

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchy's Collected Prompts of Three [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Piano Sex, clueless characters, confusion about relationships, eggsy in a tux, new relationships, piano playing, soft conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: This story comes from two things - the prompt "perciwin, tie, happy" and taron's british gq cover sitting on the piano





	A Little Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/gifts).

Eggsy was whistling as he walked down the mostly empty street. 11 at night not exactly a busy time in the district where the Kingsman shop was, all the shops long closed, soft window lights illuminating the area.

He let himself into the shop, palm scan unlocking the door just long enough for him to step inside. He had been too restless to go home, and Harry’s third edict as Arthur had been changing a space upstairs to a comfort space for agents. Two rooms, one a library with a huge piano, the other a games room, pool table, darts, every video game console known to man. It was brilliant. Eggsy had stripped the tuxedo jacket off and was undoing the tie, already picturing the carnage he’d unleash in a game, as he headed towards the room. He stopped though when he heard the piano coming from the library. 

Eggsy had hoped maybe to run into a fellow agent or tech, someone was always using the rooms, see if he could get some multiplayer going, but the piano music was unexpected. Only a handful of people ever touched it and certainly never anyone with such skill. The door was half open and he was curious. He pushed it all the way open. He didn’t know the music piece, but it was soft. Kind, if that was a good word to use with music.

“Hey, Percival,” Eggsy said.

“Oliver,” the man reminded him as his fingers moved over the keys. The music switched and Eggsy recognized the tune -  _ Here Comes the Bride.  _ “How was the wedding?”

Eggsy beamed. “Brilliant, just fucking brilliant.” He tried to stay calm, but he was flying high on happiness, too much cake, and more champagne than his system could handle. He had made sure there was the good stuff for the wedding, and damn but it packed a punch. “Okay sorry, bruv, I was going to go play Wii, but now you have to hear every single detail about the wedding.”

Percival played something that sounded happy, but soft - the music wouldn’t overpower Eggsy’s voice. “I like hearing about happy endings.”

“It was the happiest,” Eggsy promised. He threw the jacket onto one of the chairs, undid the top button of his shirt, but left his tie hanging there. It was a bit of a struggle but got the cuff links off and in his pocket. He sat in one of the chairs, but was too bouncy to stay down. He paced around the soothing space, completely changing the energy of it. “Okay, so first off, you know how something always goes wrong at every wedding. Like flowers, or flubbed vows or something?”

“Indeed. Roxy’s parents wedding, the doves that were supposed to be released all fell asleep in their box and wouldn’t move.”

Eggsy snorted at that. “Of course there were bloody doves. Posh fuckers.” He was so happy he was being completely relaxed with his body, the wild gesturing that Merlin had trained out of him returning in his excitement. “Anyways, here, the problem was Mum putting on her dress and right under the arm - the seam rips.”

“A disaster to be sure.”

Eggsy giggled as Percival played some sort of ominous danger approaches sort of sound on the piano. “And it is me in this room with Mum, Daisy who keeps spinning to make her skirt fly around, Mum’s sister, and her best friend. They all bloody look at me and I am like why?”

“Because they think you are a tailor?” Percival guessed, and Eggsy snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

“Because I am a tailor,” Eggsy agreed. He moves about and realizes he is doing the goddamn bunny hop which he had done with Daisy at the wedding. Percival starts the music to match and Eggsy snorted. “You ever bunny hop?”

“Of course. I also can do a credible twist and my electric slide is exquisite.”

Eggsy laughed and hopped again. He loved Percival’s sense of humour. He loved a lot of things about the quiet man, not that he’d ever say. Percival would never be interested in him. He went over and sat next to Percival on the bench, and poked a couple keys before he bounced away again. “So my aunt pulls out this tiny emergency sewing kit and tosses it at my face saying I’ll be able to get it done right quick.”

“And can you sew?”

“Sewed stitches into my side on the back of humvee in Somalia.”

“Not quite the same as a wedding gown?”

“More like wedding suit?” Eggsy groaned. “That didn’t help either because it was a jacket thing and they were so sure it would be easy for me. Would it have been easy for you?”

“Yes,” Percival replied. He had stopped playing, and was just watching Eggsy. “I spend time in the shop. Hand sewing is quite good for finger dexterity. Plus that way, when caught out, I have some sewing skills.”

“They have got to make that a part of the fucking training,” Eggsy said. “I’m totally spending a few hours with Andrew. But it is for Mum, and she is looking at me with panic and hope in her eyes, so I thread the needle because ain’t worse that field stripping a rifle, and I sew the fucker back together.”

“Did anyone notice the less than perfect stitches?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Of course they did.” He went over and hopped up on top of the baby grand, legs bracketing Percival, feet on the bench. “Of course they fucking did, but went all offended, like I’m sorry my hands are shakey, I’m excited for my mum and blah blah blah and then Mum is like he tried his best and that is good enough, and the second the ceremony is done the jacket comes off, to show Sean the underneath. Because she had this prim and proper jacket for over top and underneath this like bombshell sequin top...thing, that showed way too much Mum cleavage, but if she weren’t my mum would be banging hot.”

“Eggsy, have you seen the movie The Fabulous Baker Boys?”

“Nah, never heard of it, why?” Eggsy frowned down at Percival, wondered why he would mention that now, when Eggsy was telling him about the wedding. The piano weighed as much as an elephant it wouldn’t break under his arse.

“No reason. Pretty Woman?”

“What is it with Kingsman and a movie about a prostitute? Harry mentioned it once too, but read the description. No thanks.”

“The Piano?”

“No?” Eggsy shrugged. “What that one about, though let me guess has nothing to do with a piano?”

“It does in fact center around a piano. Never mind. Was that the only disaster?”

Eggsy watched Percival. He was so handsome. Not the arresting of Merlin, or the posh classically handsome of Harry, just this quiet strength and brilliant eyes. And he had seen the man in the showers. His arms were insane and well he knew it was wrong to have checked...other things but the guy was hung. He wanted to bite the man’s biceps and lick his cock. And Percival mostly thought of him as a fellow agent. He thought maybe they were friends - they had grabbed a few meals together, but mostly talked work or weather. He couldn’t quite figure the look Percival was giving him. Maybe it was disgust for Eggsy sitting on the piano top, maybe that were something not done. “Am I okay up here, Ollie?” Being near Percival was anchoring him, making him not fly about the space, want to climb the walls to burn his energy.

“You are fine,” Percival said, and began to play again, nothing that sounded like music music, more just a pretty collection of notes, His arms brushed Eggsy’s legs as he reached under them to play. “Was Sean nervous?”

“So bloody nervous. In a rented tux, because I could not convince him to use my Kingsman discount - when would he need a tux again after all? Christ, Ollie, I didn’t think heart eyes were a thing, until I saw how he looked at Mum when I walked her down the aisle. There were cartoon hearts just floating above his head. And when Daisy ran to him, and almost brained him with her flower girl basket, he didn’t care, just picked her up, bloody held her the whole ceremony, he did, promised to love her always too.”

“Bet you cried.”

“Of course I fucking did,” Eggsy snorted. “Wasn’t a goddamn dry eye in the house. When the guy marrying them said kiss the bride, he kissed mum and asked then if he could kiss his daughter too, kissed the tip of her nose. Photographer better have gotten that moment, or I’m going to murder them.”

“It sounds, utterly charming. I wish I could have seen it.” 

“What like my date? You haven’t even met my mum.” Eggsy laughed a little at the absurd thought of Percival wanting to date him. He remembered the day he had come back in from a mission and was bouncing - sort of like he was now, and had run into Percival and Harry. He remembered Percival calling him an excitable puppy. You don’t call someone that, that you think of in dating moods. Eggsy rolled up the sleeves a bit, finding the library warm. He took out the next shirt stud below his throat. 

“I am aware we are still too early in our relationship for me to have been invited to your mother’s wedding, especially a small one such as this. Tell me, how much cake did you sneak to your sister?”

“We split three slices.” Eggsy answered automatically. When Percival’s forearms pressed against his calves, he spread his legs further apart, and frowned when Percival made a noise. “Problem? I can move.”

“If you do I will stab you,” Percival snapped. 

“What?” Eggsy was lost and then his mind properly caught up with the words that Percival said. “What relationship?”

“Eggsy I am well aware that you like to tease me, see what you are doing right now, but please.” Percival’s hands left the keys and Eggsy could see him clenching them into fists on his lap. “I am trying very hard to abide by the rules you have set for this relationship, but what you are doing right now is killing me.”

“What am I doing? What rules? Oliver what the fuck is going on?”

“You said, on our second date, that you never really had a proper relationship, all been shag and run, so no matter how much I want to fuck you into next week, how much right now I want to lick at your cock through your trousers because it is right fucking there, how much I want to fuck you on top of this piano because you are making me think of every sexy moment involving a piano ever in movies, I am not touching you, because I am courting your arse. Now please do not tease about our relationship in such a moment.”

Eggsy felt his jaw drop. “What the fuck?”

Percival huffed, and moved one of Eggsy’s legs away and stood. He was clearly going to move away, but Eggsy grabbed his dress shirt to hold him in place. “Eggsy...please.”

“What the fuck?” Eggsy repeated. “I’ve been crushing on your for months, but you would never want me. Like me, I’m too excitable a puppy.”

Percival frowned, “That is one of the reasons I am dating you. I love your passion for life for the things that happen around you. Watching you bounce around, being excited makes me happy.”

“We went out to dinner because we were hungry, no one else was around,” Eggsy insisted and he watched as those words seem to physically hurt the man. “Weren’t we?”

“I thought they were dates. My apologies,” Percival tried to move away, but Eggsy was not going to let him. He let go, whatever was happening in this library would never happen again. “I am rather thoroughly humiliated at the moment Eggsy and wish to go to the estate and shoot things, and then take a six month mission in Australia to get over you.”

“Because we are dating, because you like me.”

Percival made a noise deep in his throat that sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine - half wounded animal, half feral rage. “Because I am in love with you, you fucking -”

Eggsy didn’t let him finish that sentence, just pulled him in for a hard kiss. He separated them when he could, it took a moment because it felt Percival was going to devour him.

Fuck he wanted to be devoured.

“I am in love with you too,” Eggsy whispered. 

“Oh,” Percival pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s, and then sat back down on the bench. And fucking hell Eggsy, did not know that piano music could sound so sexy. He sat on top of the piano and Percival played for him. 

Eggsy smiled. “We’re dating.”

“We are,” Percival looked up at him. “Have been for a month.”

“I’m worse than Merlin and Harry.”

“You are.”

“And one off hand comment from me, and you’ve been being a courtly gentleman.”

“I have.” The music was slow and wound through Eggsy.

“But you want to do all sorts of things to me.”

“I very much do.”

“And me sitting on this piano like this?”

“Is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen in my goddamn life.” Percival almost growled and kept playing.

“Really going to have to watch some of those movies.”

“Honestly the Piano is kind of garbage, skip it.”

“Fair,” Eggsy smiled and undid the rest of the shirt studs and pulled it out of his trousers so it hung open, showed a strip of skin. The noise of hunger Percival made had him growing hard. And Percival kept playing. Didn’t miss a note.

Eggsy prayed the piano would hold, because it would ruin the moment if it collapsed. He lay back on it and breathed a sigh of relief when the wood didn’t so much as creak. He undid his trousers and moved fabric about so that he could pull out his cock. The vibrations of the piano under him felt great, he had to admit. He began to stroke himself, and Percival kept playing.

“Are you torturing me?” Percival asked calmly.

“More giving you a show,” Eggsy said. He closed his eyes, let the music flow through him, and stroked his cock. “You like?”

“So much,” Percival breathed out, and the music sped up, a throb, pulsing with want. Eggsy sped up his hand around his aching length. Eggsy could feel Percival’s eyes on him, and the bastard was still not missing a note. Fuck when that control finally was unleashed on Eggsy it would be brilliant. “May I?”

“Sure,” Eggsy said, not knowing what Percival was asking, not caring. He moaned when Percival bit his thigh through the tux trousers. “Oh fuck.”

“I want to leave teeth marks on you everywhere. Just own every fucking inch of your skin.” The music was going hard, Percival’s fingers hammering down on the keys. He leaned forward and Eggsy scooted forward a bit. “I want all of you, Eggsy.” Eggsy could almost feel Percival’s breath on his skin.

“I’m going to be yours,” Eggsy promised. He was getting close, and the music was so loud, it was all overwhelming. “Close, fuck Harry will murder me if I get jizz on these clothes. Tissue or something?”

“Allow me,” Percival replied and Eggsy almost screamed, when Percival’s mouth sank half way down his cock. Percival sucked hard and brought his hands down on the keys a final epically discordant noise and Eggsy spilled into his mouth. When Eggsy was done pulsing, Percival sat back on the bench and played soft music.

Kind, Eggsy thought dreamily.

“Fucking hell, Ollie,” he managed to say.

“I think perhaps we will consider today the first day of our relationship? For anniversary purposes for the future.”

Eggsy flushed a bit. Felt like goo that Percival was assuming they’d have anniversaries. “I am so getting a piano for my flat.”

“I have one at my house,” Percival said. “Quite sturdy. Would you like to see it?”

“Now?”

“Well in about 30 minutes? You need time to dress and I don’t live next door.”

Eggsy rubbed his calf along Percival’s arm. “45? I’m pretty comfy. Play me some more?”

Percival kept playing that soft and kind music. “Eggsy?”

“Yeah?”

“You look beautiful in a tux.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy smiled and wasn’t sure he had ever been as happy as he was in that moment. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Unwell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167366) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox)


End file.
